Gravity falls spanking(weird as it sounds)
by Undertaleman5
Summary: What else to say?
1. Chapter 1

This is a weird fic that's all I will say

"WHAT!? Shouted the lifeguard you mean to tell me you stole pool property and damaged it! You traitor you COMMIE!"Shouted the lifeguard dipper just looked down in shame yet another opportunity to get to know wendy better out the window. "So I take it in fired?" The boy said disappointed "oh no" the lifeguard said. To dippers confusion "your not just a crook kid your a traitor they say the deepest pit of hell is reserved for traitors so I reserved the worst punishment for them" the life guard said comparing stealing a not used at the time ice box with acts like betraying Jesus himself thats fair.

"CODUROY ITS A CODE PINK" he shouted wendy was sitting on the life post she actually looked rather surprised. Then looked at him with sympathy what did "what does wendy have to do?" she got up and walked to the other side of the pool the other people at the pool looked at him the adults with sympathy as well but ksot of the kids either whispering or laughing one shouted calling him a "lucky boy" this led to yet more confusion and slight worry on what was happening "come on dude" wendy said sympathetically holding out her arm wich dipper grabbed slowly as she walked him to a storage just outside of the pool "wendy what's going on" she opened it and saw a bench where wendy pulled him in she closed the door and sat down on the bench "so this is gonna be awkward" she said "welp you see code pink is….(sigh) when a life guard spanks someone for REALLY crossing the line" wendy said the latter part rather deadpan dippers eyes widened as he quickly put the pieces together wich meant he was going to be...he...he couldn't process this he just...wasn't going to. process this what s worse is she was still in her red swim suit there was no way this could get worse"well dude i suggest we get this over with...drop em" she said his face went pale and she still expressed sympathy he slowly grabbed his pants still not believing this was happening he pulled them to his knees reading this showed his question mark umderwear he was somehow even more embarrassed he walked over to her and wendy grabbed him and slowly bent him over her lap he felt the skin of her knees making things twice as akward she grabbed the waste of his underwear and pulled thr bottom of it down making this even weirder she rasied her hand SMACK. The impact was large enough to cause him to Reith as the spanking continued dipper had increasingly mixed feelings on this she was quiet good at this he felt her hand SMACK his butt continuely bringing pain the whole scenario dealt downright surreal.

An hour later

The door opened dippers backside though no one saw it was a bright shade of red the others were waiting to leave

Yeagh yeah its short but I plan on improving so thanks for reading please give constructive criticism in the comments bye! Next chapter reverse mabel spanks rev william


	2. Chapter 2 red as her hair

**Set in anti-gravity which basically turned teens to kids and vice versa**

 **Spanker:teen dipper**

 **Spanked:pacifica and wendy**

Pacifica and wendy just sat there arms crossed on the bench next to dipper's room they had spent the whole day fighting over dippers attention pacifica had bullied wendy and wendy tried releasing giffany to fight her but almost got dipper killed wendy was wearing her usual attire while pacifica was in a white bikini they both told their stories and both were decided to be in the wrong.

Neither could quiet disagree with him but neither were going to admit it either "come in" he said they both walked inside seeing him sitting on a couch chair "I called your father wendy" he said as she pulled her hoody up embarrassed "he said you'd get a spanking for this" he also said she bit her lip she was now full of fear as she began to imagine her stinging backside she began rubbing it she saw pacifica smirk at her "by me" he finished to wich wendy simply looked at him surprised and blushing "he said sense it affected me I could punish you instead of him doing it" he said wendy just kept blushing she was of course still fearful of the future spanking but st the same time...it WAS by her crush "same for you pacifica" he said to the blondes shock "hey you don't OWN Me" she tried saying "yes but whenever I lose an argument you spank me should I accuse you of a double standard" he finished to her diam at as pacifica began rubbing her backside as well Wendy wanted details on these "previous arguments"

"Wendy you first" he said patting his lap wendy blushed even harder as she walked slowly towards him hoping her _other_ cheeks wouldn't be this red eventually next to him "wendy do you know why your getting this spanking" he said _oh my god he's so hot when he's scolding_ she said in her head she then said "Ughm...because I'm a naughty girl?" She said he rolled his eyes "yes you are indeed a naughty girl" he said _hooot_ she thought "but also because that was extremely immature of you you shouldn't make such big risks over petty rivalries" he said causing her to actually feel guilty "and now...your going to be punished for being a naughty naughty girl" he patted again she had mixed emotions of arousal and fear and gulped as she stared she slowly got over his lap.

Eventually her stomach connected to his knees he reached over and pushed her by her butt up causing her to blush once again "this is going to hurt wendy know that this hurts me more than it hurts you" she started breathing he raised his hand and smacked her on the seat of her pants the left cheek SMACK causing her to cringe it was quite an experience she felt a sting in her backside despite her wearing her pants he raised again and smacked her again on the full seat of her pants causing her leg to lick he gave a look of sympathy after that he stopped taking long breaks and simply went on spanking her.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK he kept going she had little reaction to each landing smack except for her face which had a noticeable twitch as time went on it became more painful she started wondering how long it had been her train of thought was broken by the next smack she looked at the timer 12:15 they started st 12:00 SMACK SMACK. Her composure was weakening as her backside became more stingy the smacks became more painful. He brought his hand down again SMACK she started struggling at which point dipper stopped

"Are we done?" Wendy asked her backside feeling like one's legs if they fell asleep "No, get up" he said to her disappointment/relief "get up" she did as he asked he sighed "now. take off your pants" he said. Her blushing went insane he was going to see her in her panties! she reached down and tugged at her belt buckle but couldn't for a scenario honestly still felt so surreal she finally was able to completely grab at it and unbuckled it dipper reached over and pulled her belt out she wondered if he was going to use it she grabbed her pants and slowly them down revealing her flannel panties. He then slowly put the girl over her lap resting her hand on her rear she again just had to think _I'm being spanked by my crush!_

This was like a. Mix between a nightmare and a nightmare and a fantasy she heard him double the belt wich made her heart skip a beat as he then raised it CRACK. As leather met fabric she almost jumped but dipper kept another hand on her back her face was filled with utter shock CRACK she began squirming then CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK it came down every second pacifica watched toward her eyes scared wendy briefly smiled CRACK knowing CRACK her CRACK soon CRACK fate the whipping kept going on CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK she began to cry though dipper decided to end this.

To Wendy's shock dipper grabbed the waistband of her panties pulling them down exposing her red bare buttocks _he can see my butt he can see my butt he can see my butt_ went through her mind"I want you to count these, just 20 left" he lifted the belt

CRACK

1 CRACK 2 the spanks on her bottom kept coming as she was both waiting for it to be over and savoring every second of being disciplined by her crush "CRACK 18 " she struggled "CRACK 19 " one more she thought sweating her backside felt like sandpaper was being rubbed on it CRACK! It echoed through the room the hardest for last. "20!" Her backside was very red red as her hair dipper helped her up he pulled her panties up she count blush harder and redid her belt he gave her a hug and had her stand in the corner hands on wall no rubbing it REALLY stung pacifica was over her boyfriends lap getting spanked in her bikini wendy looked back she was already bare bottom and dipper was using a hairbrush pacifica wasn't counting so they were not close to done


	3. Pacifica punishment

Yes I am aware this used to just be a link i have no clue what that was about

I made this chapter as a response to one review also I know I said in chapter 1 it would be will and rev!mabel and will but I just didn't feel motivated enough though I do plan one of reverse falls mabel getting spanked by pacifica or spanking dipper for being redeemed also in case it wasn't clear last time giffany has the role of the fighter(though keeps her personality she became obsessed with dipper after being summoned to "eliminate" pacifica but giffany then started loving dipper herself) also in case anyone is confused this is the anti gravity au where teens and adults switch places

Also thanks for the support! Got inspired to make more of this from them!

Spanked:dipper

Spankee:pacifica

Pacifica looked onward as her boyfriend spanked the corduroy brat she liked seeing the brat get punished she was getting a belting bare backside but at the same time she felt fear because she knew she was next she had done this to mason every now and then so she didn't want to come off as sexist she was in her blue bikini while she wouldn't admit it she knew the situation was partially her fault.

Had she not bullied wendy she wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures she watched the 13 year old begin squirming this time she was being spanked bare bottom dipper said she had 20 left which meant pacificas punishment wouldn't be to long from now she began clutching her backside she regretted she was still in her blue bikini which showed the edges of her backside "20!" She heard corduroy cry out as her boyfriend finished her belting the last lash caused a shiver to run up her spine as dipper then helped her redress. "now stand in the corner hands on the wall,and remember no rubbing" she nodded with tears in her eyes. Mason then looked towards pacifica who gulped.

He patted his lap waiting for her she got up and slowly went towards him clearly shaking corduroy looked behind her to see this clearly looking for something to take her mind off the pain in her backside pacifica would be sharing she got next to mason who in his friendly nature simply opened out his hand for her she slowly took it and let herself be bent over his lap he rubbed her backside no lecture yet he raised his hand she braced herself.

SMACK his hand came down on her blue bikini bottoms causing her to let out an"OWW!" There was a pink handmark on the left side of her ass now her bottom jiggled around it corduroy looked at her smiling to which pacifica had a very ticked off look "hey you little bra-" SMACK dippers hand came down again smacking the right cheek then mason simply let loose giving her a smack on the rear every 3 seconds his hand came down punishing her the bikini bottoms slowly becoming the opposite of the skin wich was now a very dark pink.

SMACK SMACK SMACK he continued barrage her ass was stinging extremely she started struggling dipper used his other hand to hold her bare back SMACK pacifica gasped he was now using more force causing an even stronger sensation to spread across her ads she then cringed

He then lifted his hand to grab the hairbrush she looked at him fearfully "oh god no…"he brought up the hairbrush and snakes her cartoons her backside she felt the strong wood made contact with her backside he lifted again WHAMP WHAMP WHAMP WHAMP WHAMP she comically began kicking her feet like a child he grabbed the waistband of her bottoms her primary protection the showing her red backside sliding them to her knees it peeled off like a banana peel showing her red round bare backside "MASON!" Pacifica he lifted the hairbrush and smacked her again on her bare,burning ass WHAMP WHAMP WHAMP

She began to cry as the wood bit up into her backside. She WHAMP had WHAMP. Many regrets WHAMP in WHAMP today WHAMP but WHAMP the whole pool thing research showed that water being on your backside during a spanking caused to pain to feel unbearable well it was sure as hell showing her ass felt like it was on fire as she was punished by her boyfriend it was a...complex experience as she was being spanked by her boyfriend WHAMP she cringed again "Now pacifica count to 20" she leaned her cheek on her hand extended By her elbow trying to come off as bored and ignoring the sting in her ass struggling to do so

Dipper raised the hairbrush high WHAMP pacifica again tried to come off as indifferent "One" in a bored expression WHAMP " it dangled a bit "T..two" WHAMP. It was gone she began to cry hysterically as he went on it was harder

WHAMP s..s..seventeen she couldn't take it any more

WHAMP 18 ohhh awww her bottom felt like it was being rubbed on with sandpaper

WHAMP 1 n..nineteen she really wanted this to end it was among other things embarrassing being treated like a child

WHAMP 20! It was over

Pacifica let out a large breath dipper looked at her bottom and began to rub her left cheek she was comforted by the touch but couldn't help but snark

"Hey children around here why don't you save that for later" She said painfully winking while wincing dipper just smiled and gave her a light but still firm smack causing her to half playfully yelled ow pacifica was sent in the corner with wendy

5 hours later

Dipper stroad through his girlfriends mansion pacifica had called him there for reasons he didn't know he went into her bedroom and saw the lights turn out he turned around confused before the lights turned on revealing pacifica...now wearing a black and blue bra and a thong. And stockings which displayed her red ass from earlier pacifica had her back turned "What did you do after you gave me a spanking earlier?" pacifica questioned moving her fingers across a riding crop dipper gave no answers have out of genuine lack of an answer the other half out of aww pacifica turned around and held. The crop at him"Tell me and i MIGHT let you keep your underwear on" shed threatened to dippers continued look of dumbfoundedness "Well then your sin was touching my backside in front of a CHILD dipper" She said walking towards him smacking the crop on her hand and then pressing it on his neck "Now take off your shirt then pants..then the underwear. Then await my command" he obeyed she was sitting on the edge of her bed "see how my bikini is black and blue that's what your butt is going to be that color when I'm HALFWAY DONE ARE CLEAR" she commanded he did so she approached him in the middle of the room judgemental eyes she bent him over the bed before raising the crop and whipping it

LASH AGHHHH


End file.
